londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Wednesday 13th June 2012' *Finsbury Park; kestrel sitting on high post last night on Stroud Green Rd (near Wells Terrace exit) looking down on grass bank where taxi drivers assured me there were a lot of vermin! (G Sawtell) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 3 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Goldcrest. Also a female Roe Deer approx. 100 yards north of railway and a male Beautiful Demoiselle Damselfly on the river (Neil Batten). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Sedge Warbler heard several others, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Common Tern (Alan Hobson). *Stocker's Lake: 1st-summer male Little Bittern 'again on R Colne c250m from causeway end of lake at 1040, and showing well (per RBA) *Wanstead Flats: Singing Reed Warbler (Alex), 2 Willow Warbler, chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, singing Lesser Whitethroat, Blackcap, Hobby, Stock Dove, Swift, 9 Tufted Duck (Jub) (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 Great-crested Grebe (+ 3 chicks), 2 Little Grebe chicks (SoM), pr Reed Warbler (SoM) (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 12th June 2012 *Barnehurst Golf Course (west end): 1 Nuthatch (possibly a second calling nearby), 1 male Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush (heard). 1 adult and 2 juvenile Goldfinch on adjoining Orchard allotment site (Chris Rose). *Canons Farm: Green Sandpiper (1st site record) in boggy field just SE of Aberdour School then flew off & no further sign all afternoon; also a Hobby (Roy Weller per David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Storm Petrel '''flew upriver, then hung around for 2 minutes then lost to sight at 07:55; 4 '''Sandwich Tern flew upriver mid-morning; Short-eared Owl flying low along the creek; 32 Common Tern, 9 Curlew, Corn Bunting. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 3 Common Swift (Neil Batten). *Ludgate Circus EC4; female type Black Redstart behind St Bride Street (Ian Bradshaw) *Pymmes Park (Edmonton): 5 Little Grebe, including two pairs together (Robert Callf). *Richmond (Grosvenor Road): Juvenile and adult Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in garden. Juvenile being fed by parent when not being chased by local Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Hugh Bradshaw). *Rotherhithe: 2 Egyptian Geese (adult and juv) on Greenland Dock outside watersports centre (Richard Bonser). *Stocker's Lake: Little Bittern on the River Colne at Stocker’s Lake on Sunday 10 June 2012, not since, see photo on Herts website. http://www.hnhs.org/birds/index.php *Tottenham Cemetery: 5 Goldcrest, including a pair feeding two juveniles; 4 juvenile Mistle Thrush; 1 House Martin; 3 Swift; 1 juv Greenfinch (Robert Callf). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Goldcrest calling Cantrell Field; perhaps indicative of breeding? (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: Little Grebe with chick (Alex), Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 10 + Swift, 8 Meadow Pipit, Grey Heron (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Egret, 7 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Black-headed Gull (Ilford golf course), Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler (paddock by stables), Great Crested Grebe back to 3 chicks, Little Grebe with chick, House Martin, 5 Swift (Nick Croft) 'Monday 11th June 2012' *Beddington SF: 1st Sum Iceland Gull (website). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Knot, 3 Curlew, Ringed Plover, 6 Oystercatcher (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 22 Tufted Ducks, 3 Common Terns, Swallow, 3+ Sand Martins (John Archer). *Kensington Gardens: Egyptian Goose pair with 10 young (approx 7-10 days old), 52 Mute Swan, 30 Swift, 2 juv Pied Wagtails, all at Round Pond (Matt Reed). *Kings Cross, Battlebridge Basin: Cormorant (Matt Reed). *Kings Cross, Regent's Canal: 2 broods of Coot (1 & 3 respectively - the latter still on a nest half made of plantlife and half old-school polystyrene burger box) (Matt Reed). *Little Britain Lake: 3 Swallows over lake, Cuckoo was heard, 5 Greylags, Grey Wagtail, Ring-necked Parakeet, Collared Dove, 6+ Grey Heron (Sue Giddens). *Oakleigh Park Stn, East Barnet, EN4: Young Bullfinches calling (Bob Husband) 'Sunday 10th June 2012' *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard south at 10.15, also 2 Little Ringed Plover (Brent Birders). *Barking: Kite sp, possibly black, poor pics here www.hawkysbirdingblog.blogspot.com (Paul Hawkins) *Barking Creek (Wickes): 10 Sand Martins (Geoff Harding). *Brookmill Park: Drake Mandarin, looking rather bedraggled with advanced moult, on duck pond. female on river with 3 ducklings that I assumed was a Mandarin. It occured to me later that it might be the female Wood Duck that's been reported in the area. When I returned however there was no sign of her or her brood. also Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Song Thrush, singing Chiffchaff, 3 singing Blackcap (one female seen) juvenile House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) I can confirm that there's a female Mandarin with a brood in the area, as I've seen them on the river just upsream by my house (John Archer). *Camden Town: Common Buzzard drifted high west over Camden Garden Centre @ 1200 (Pete Mantle). *Crossness: 1st summer Mediterranean Gull by sewage outfall, hybrid Common x Ruddy Shelduck in Barking Bay (John Archer). *Crystal Palace Park Lake: BTO Heronries Census - pr Grey Herons, but nest used in previous years has been removed and other nest also removed, why I don't know? pr Great Crested Grebe on 3 eggs, pr Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 2 broods of Canada Geese (2 and 3), 1 Swift, male Sparrowhawk taking a hi-dive on my way out (Michael Mac). *Fishers Green: Crossbill, flew north of car-park calling @09:45.(Paul Hawkins) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 6(3m,3f) Pochard, and a brood of 3 ducklings; 9(6m,3f) Tufted Duck; 1 pr Great Crested Grebe; 1 pr Mute Swan, plus 4 cygnets; 1 pr Egyptian Goose, plus 1 gosling; 7(5m,2f) Mandarin Duck; 7(3 ad, 4 juv) Ring-necked Parakeet (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 1 singing & showing Reed Warbler in the small reedbed nearest to the toilets at the Boating Pond (not found one at this pond before), 2 singing (&1 other) Reed Warblers,1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Tern & Kingfisher, Highgate No.1 Pond (Frank Nugent). *Hatton Cross: Swift, singing Blackcap and Whitethroat.(Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre: Hobby over grazing marsh at 13.30ish, Cetti's Warbler with 4+ fledged young, sev other Cetti's calling, male Teal on Main Lake, pair Egyptian Geese now with only 7 young, Goldcrest (I. Darbyshire). *Norwood Recreation Ground: 4 mistle thrush, 2 song thrush, 1 green woodpecker (heard) (R Bell) *Regent's Park: pr Lesser Black-backed Gulls, first breeding record, pr Little Owls with at least 2 young (Tony Duckett). *Roundhill Park, Willesden: singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1+ Mistle Thrush (Charlie Farrell) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Common Buzzard seen east from cattlegate bridge @ 1100hrs (Neville Smith). *Staines Reservoir: still three Black-necked Grebes this afternoon (two N basin, one S) (Rob Innes). *Stocker's Lake: Little Bittern on the River Colne at Stocker’s Lake, see photo on Herts website. http://www.hnhs.org/birds/index.php *Thames Barrier Park: 7 Goldfinches, 4 Wren, 13 young Herring Gulls from a local colony, 6 young Lesser Black-backed Gulls from local colony, 50 Black-headed Gull, 6 Cormorant, 7 Common Tern, two pairs of Shelduck, 1 Yellow-legged Gull (Ben Green). *Thorney CP: 7 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Reed Warblers, Buzzard over. 16+ Common Terns see 3 chicks and a lot of abandoned eggs after the winds mid-week (Sue Giddens). *Tyttenhanger, London Colney, Herts: Dunlin, at least 2 pair of Red Kites & Buzzards, Kestrel feeding juvenile, Sand Martins, White-cheeked Pintail sp, Common Terns, Lesser Black-backed Gull carrying unidentified (coot?) chick, 25 Lapwing (Steve Blake, Bob Husband et al NW London RSPB Group visit) *West Drayton: Red Kite over about 2.30pm (Sue Giddens). 'Saturday 9th June 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 House Martins, 20+ Swifts Wood Green Res, Jackdaw with food low south (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: Egyptian Goose (James Lowen) *Broadwater: 2 Hobby, Kingfisher, 4+ Common Tern, 5+ singing Reed Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 6+ singing Blackcap. 80+ Swift over. Lots of Black-headed Gull chicks on rafts. (Charlie Farrell) *East Finchley Allotment: Greenfinch and Sparrowhawk (Dawn Painter) *Harmondsworth Moor: Pochard, 2 Little Grebes, Willow Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Common Tern, 3 Reed Warblers, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Blackcaps, Many House & Sand Martins, Swifts and Swallows.(Sue Giddens). *Lee Valley (Fishers Green): pair of Hobbies, 4 singing Nightingales still (1 south of Bittern Hide and 3 on south end of National Grid island), 30+ Black-headed Gulls nesting on tern rafts with plenty of youngsters, pair of Shovelers (Ian Bradshaw) *Leyton Marsh (Low hall sports ground) 8 Egyptian Geese no sign of ringing (Jack Underwood) *London Wetland Centre: Pair Egyptian Geese with 8 goslings, first Common Tern chick, nesting Little Ringed Plover (Martin Honey). *Pinner: Little Egret in stream at start of Celadine Walk (Richard Francis) *Regent's Park: 1pr Little Owls, pr Collared Doves, Common Tern, 3m Reed Warblers, 1m C Whitethroat (Tony Duckett) *Richmond Park: Female Stonechat, pair Reed Bunting, 2-3 Skylark singing, Kestrel, 3-4 Stock Dove pairs, handful of Sand Martin over Pen Ponds with House Martins and Swifts, 3 Pochard, 1 x Mute Swan brood of 5, 1 x Egyptian Goose brood of 1, 1 x Canada Goose brood of 4. (Matt Reed). a partial albino Swift feeding low over Pen Ponds in the afternoon. Seen from below it looked very like an Alpine Swift - white belly dark head and a brief view could easily confuse.. From above its white back gave the game away. Common Tern nesting on raft (Hugh Bradshaw) *Roehampton University: Pair Canada Geese with 5 small goslings in small fountain (not lake). 5 Tufted Duck, Green Woodpecker. (Matt Reed). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 Common Redshank (N.Basin), Common Tern, Swallow, Swift (A.Luscombe). *Streatham Common: 1 Song Thrush, 2 Stock Doves (RB - sorry, Rob Bell). Full name, please, to avoid confusion -- there is more than one "RB" contributing to this wiki. *Totteridge Valley: Large Buzzard perched on fencepost N of Darlands Lake. (very pale on underside - female?).Also about 8 Lapwings and chick in adjacent cultivated fields.(Geoff Crabtree/Tony Clancy). I saw a Common Buzzard with very pale underside soaring above Frith Manor Farm on Friday morning; possibly same bird. Cheers. (Ian E). *Twickenham Riverside: Hobby heading upriver, 2 male Red-crested Pochard at Eel Pie Island (I. Darbyshire). 'Friday 8th June 2012' *Beddington SF: 1st Sum Iceland Gull (website). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Corn Bunting, 6 Common Tern, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret, 8 Reed Warbler, 23 Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 1 Dunlin; the winds had blown all the birds away (Richard Bonser). *East India Dock Basin: 6 Shelduck, 14 Tufted Duck, singing Reed Warbler, singing Blackcap, singing Whitethroat but no Common Terns, which appear to have abandoned a nesting attempt (John Archer). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler (heard only) @06:10, Grasshopper Warbler (heard several times only) @06:15-06:30. Both from Serin mound. (Nigel Sluman) *St Albans: Red Kite flying low northwards.10 Common Swifts, 4 Barn Swallows and 2 House Martins swooping over Verulamium Park Lake. (Patrick English) *Tyttenhanger GP: Dunlin, 2 Ringed Plover, Little Ringed Plover, Garden Warbler. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: No seabird spectacular, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 10 Stock Dove, singing Willow Warbler (Nick Croft) Go to Devon then. *Wanstead Park: Singing Reed Warbler (Shoulder of Mutton), only 2 Great-crested Grebe chick remain, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting, 7 Whitethroat, 5 Chiffchaff, 7 Stock Dove, Blackcap, 100+ Swift (M Bournat) 'Thursday 7th June 2012' *Barnehurst: 5 Swifts over west end Northall Rd and around Barnehurst station, one or two of which flew up under the eaves of a house just along Barnehurst Rd from the station. (Chris Rose). *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull 1st/s on tip (website). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 4 Stock Dove, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, Grey Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Fryent Country Park: m&f Bullfinch. (Neville Smith) *Hall Place North: 4 Jackdaw, 1 Stock Dove. (Chris Rose). *Hornsey, Sunnyside Park: blackbird with white beak area and white feathers in patches across chest. 5.45pm(Dawn Painter) *Limehouse Marina: Sand Martin taking feathers into nest hole (Richard Harrison). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Ringed Plover (m+f), Ringed Plover (f) (M Bournat et al) *Martens Grove: 1 Nuthatch seen, at least 1 other calling nearby. 1 female Blackcap. Great Spotted Woodpecker nesting in tall Ash. 1 Song Thrush. (Chris Rose). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler still singing below Serin Mound this morning though elusive (Birdguides) *Richmond Park: 5 Crossbills flew over Thatched House Lodge towards Ladder Stile Gate @ 10.50. (Mike Lewis per FJM) Also, large mixed flock (c.100) of Swallow, Swift, Sand Martin and House Martin over Pen Ponds (M Bournat) *Rotherhithe: 2 (adult and juvenile) Egyptian Geese Greenland Dock by the watersports centre (Richard Bonser, Karen Richardson) *Tower of London: 6 Swift at c16:15. Usually only see them once or twice a year here, so thats probably it. (Paul Whiteman) 'Wednesday 6th June 2012' *Beddington SF: male Garganey still present. Live updates here (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/). *Crayford Marshes: 4 singing Corn Bunting, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Common Tern, 20 Reed Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 32 Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 1st-summer Mediterranean Gull at the incinerator outfall this evening (Richard Bonser). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 12 Tufted Duck, pair of Common Terns, 1+ Sand Martin, singing Reed Warbler, singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard 11.25 (Dave Porritt) *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler still singing below Serin Mound this morning but elusive (Birdguides). Marsh Warbler '''still singing (mimicking Swallow, House Sparrow, Blackbird amongst many others) and viewed from 6.30pm-8.00pm. Low down in dead Hemlock but still able to watch it for 10 minutes from the right side of the fencing. Also reeling '''Grasshopper Warbler in gorse by footpath, mobile but still able to view, 1 Short-eared Owl on the marsh and 1 male Marsh Harrier (Neil Randon) (http://randonsramblings.blogspot.co.uk/). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: Kestrel around carpark for a while (Michael Mac). *Rotherhithe: Egyptian Goose flew over South Dock/Rope Street mid evening (Richard Bonser). *Southfields, SW18: Reed Warbler singing from front garden of a house in Sutherland Grove early a.m. on my way in to work. Listened for several minutes - just to make sure (Martin Honey). *Woodside Park N12: Hobby hunting along trees bordering the Dollis Brook at 17:10 (Ian Ellis). 'Tuesday 5th June 2012' *Lee Valley CP: Red-legged Partridge on roof of first farm barn, Buzzard on telegraph pole, 2 Yellowhammers East of farm buildings. Oystercatcher on "Goose fields", 6 Common Terns over Holyfield Lake, many Swifts and Swallows over Langridge Scrape. (J Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest several Reed Bunting and Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler (heard), Little Grebe, 1 Greenshank, numerous Lapwing, Black-headed Gull, Sand Martin. (P. Haynes) also 1 drake Teal, 1 Hobby and 2 Little Ringed Plover (Hugh Bradshaw). Sedge Warbler on marsh, 4 LRP (Martin Honey). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler 'still from serin mound (Birdguides). Marsh Warbler sang well all morning, gave brief views, though very elusive. Also Corn Bunting, Cuckoo, Grasshopper Warbler, male Marsh Harrier (James A) Also, a Little Ringed Plover was on Aveley Pool around 2pm (M Bournat et al) *Snaresbrook: probable 2cyr male '''Red-footed Falcon '''seen flying low, south over Snaresbrook at 3.55pm, heading towards Wanstead Park/Flats. (John Richardson) *South Norwood Lake: 1m Sparrowhawk, 10 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Totteridge Valley: 14 Lapwings (including a few juvs from this season), singing Garden Warbler, 4 singing Lesser Whitethroats, 2 Rooks (adult + juv.), Mandarin, Bullfinch, pair of displaying Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Common Buzzard (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow Marsh: Back paddock of riding stables at c.13:00 I saw what is going down in my notebook as a Yellow Wagtail (Saw it for a few seconds without bins, then a few seconds distantly with bins, not seen again in 90 minutes, the fact I waited for 90 minutes tells you I had a hunch it was a whole lot better than a June Yellow Wagtail, which would be quite noteworthy nowadays.) It appeared to be a male and was very bright (one could say a citrine sort of yellow:-), the back appeared quite dark and there was some black in the face/head/neck area but couldn't clinch it, sadly. p.s. RBA please do not put this out as a possible anything, the only reason I am posting such a fluffy report is to alert anyone who is passing to give it a check rather than start a riot, everyone knows we don't get rarities in East London. (Paul Whiteman) *Wandsworth Road nr Sainsbury's: Kestrel around, also yesterday - absent most of year (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: 7 Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Meadow Pipit carrying food, 5 House Martin and no interesting falcons (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: standing by Shoulder of Mutton at time of RFF sighting completely unaware, picked up a Hobby calling from Reservoir Wood, Reed Warbler, 2 Common Tern, 3 Swallow, 40+ Swift (Nick Croft/Sally Hammond) 'Monday 4th June 2012 *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler still singing Conservation Area, also 2 Common Terns, House Martin, Jackdaw (Bob Watts). *Barbican Centre: Cormorant perched very close to walkway (Matt Reed). *Barking Bay: 9 Ringed Plover, 5 Dunlin, 1 Grey Plover (Tony Brown). *Beddington SF: drake Garganey still on 100 acre this morning (permit only) (BFBG). *Bentley Priory: Pair of Common Buzzard soaring over lake (Richard Francis). *City of London: Juvenile Great Spotted Woodpecker making way along the TV aerials and rooftop baskets of Aldersgate Street (Matt Reed). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Corn Bunting (at least) singing & showing well between where Moat Lane forks in two and where the River Darenth forks, 4 Shelduck, Sedge Warbler, Kestrel, Little Egret (on flash North of Bob Dunn way), Little Grebe (farm pond), Canada Goose (well-grown brood of 4 on Darenth), 1 Lesser Whiethroat, lots of Common Whitethroat (Matt Reed). *Crossness: Sanderling and 1st-summer Mediterranean Gull off the golf centre, Grey Plover in Barking Bay, 4 (2nd-summer, ringed) and 3 {1st summer), Yellow-legged Gull (John Archer, Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 57 species recorded, pair of Egyptian Geese with 5 goslings (new site breeding species), lots of Swift, 2 sightings of Hobby, 2-3 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Little Egret, 1 Common Tern ( V.Halley-Frame). *Hanwell / Boston Manor (River Brent / Grand Union Canal): 2 Gadwall (m,f) 1st record for me along here, 2 Pochard (m) not common here and usually only in winter, Common Tern patrolling canal, Reed Warbler, several Common Whitethroat, Linnet (m) and a variety of other common species (Rob Mills) *King George V Res: 2 Black Tern, 2 Hobbies chasing hirundines, many Swallows & Swifts, fewer House and Sand Martins, Shelduck pair have 10 well grown ducklings ( Tony Clancy) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Greenshank - but skittish due to Goodyear blimp overhead (5th heard flying S over playing fields early a.m.), 2 Peregrine on Ch X Hospital, 2 Little Ringed Plover (seen mating), 2 Redshank, 1 Little Egret, 1m Kestrel, 10 pairs Common Tern nesting, 2 or 3 pairs Black-headed Gull ("), several Cetti's Warbler, lots of Swift, Sand & House Martin (Martin Honey). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Warbler still singing below Serin mound though elusive (RBA). Grasshopper Warbler, female Peregrine (Tony Brown). Grasshoppper Warbler showing very well late morning/early afternoon; also Cuckoo, and 2 Sanderlings in summer plumage (Alan Hobson). Also Black Tern commuting between Thames & Aveley Pools, Hobby & Corn Bunting. (Simon West). 4 Sandwich Tern flying upriver 14:00 (Allan Stewart, Joan Thompson, Andrew Verrall). Marsh Warbler 'still singing below Serin Mound at 21.00hrs - showing very (and I mean very) briefly and elusive (Neil Randon). Grasshopper Warbler elusive but singing upto 22:00hrs, many Swifts and Swallows, reports of 2 Common Cranes at around 17:30 on the reserve does any have information?. (Ernie Thomason). There were 2 immature Grey Herons in the area (Bob Husband) *Staines Reservoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe (2 N. Basin), (1 S. Basin), 6 Common Tern, 2 Swallow (A.Luscombe). 'Sunday 3rd June 2012 *Beddington SF: 1st/s Iceland Gull, drake Garganey updates here: (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: leucistic Herring Gull (SH1T) and 2 Little Ringed Plover (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard). *Barking Bay: 3 Sandwich Tern '''past, Grey Plover, 50 Common Tern (localised breeders), 2 Ringed Plover, 3 pair Oystercatcher, 114 Shelduck and a 1st summer Mediterranean Gull (Dave Morrison). *Kingston Upon Thames: Peregrine low north over County Hall flying towards town centre at 16.15 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Greenshank still (J. Wilczur). *Rainham Marshes: '''Marsh Warbler again from Serin Mound, access along river wall; also 2 Sandwich Tern and 3 Common Tern past, Sanderling, 100+ Swift, pr Oystercatcher (David Bradnum). *Rotherhithe: Shelduck over Greenland Pier/Rope Street 6pm; presumably disturbed from elsewhere on the river by all those pesky boats (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe (S. Basin), 2 Black-necked Grebe (N. Basin), 1 Lapwing (N. Basin), 4 Common Tern (KGV1 Gantry) 1500+ Swift (A. Luscombe). *Wanstead Flats: Dunlin heard flying north over broom fields, 7 Stock Dove, Kestrel, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Black-headed Gull (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Whitethroat feeding young, Great-crested Grebe feeding young, rain (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 2nd June 2012' *Barking Bay: 8 Sanderling & Grey Plover (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir: Sanderling, 12 Ringed Plover, Oystercatcher until 09.20, Little Ringed Plover & Little Egret until 09.40 (Brent Birders). *Canning Town DLR: 1 Common Tern seen from platform over Bow Creek. (Matt Reed). *Crossness: 14 Sanderling in total (6 by the incinerator, 8 in Barking Bay), 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, Grey Plover, 3 Redshank, 4 Dunlin, 30 Ringed Plover, 5 1st-summer/winter Mediterranean Gull at the incinerator outfall (Richard Bonser, John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 3 Common Crossbill calling and flying over at 3:23pm (2nd site record ), Red Kite thermalling with gulls at 4:20pm, Peregrine with prey buzzed by Sparrowhawk, 1 Hobby, 1 Little Egret and 2 Common Tern (V. Halley-Frame). *Fulham Reach: 1 Buzzard at 13:15 heading towards Central London (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hampton: 3 Red Kites circled and headed North 5 pm ( G Shaw per P Greening) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Greenshank - scrape (L. Smith, J. Wilczur). *North Woolwich: 2 Linnet on Store Lane opposite London Teleport (Matt Reed). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler 'again from Serin Mound, access along river wall. Also '''Red Kite '''S over the visitor centre and then over Crayford Marshes 1345-1350, Grasshopper Warbler, Corn Bunting, 2 Sanderling, female Peregrine (David Bradnum) *Tyttenhanger GP: 4 Knot until 09.15, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, Cuckoo, Red Kite, c40 Swift, Swallow, Sand & House Martin present, 3 Garden Warbler (Steve Blake, Ricky Flesher) *Weybridge: Raven flew over Mercedes-Benz World at c12.50 (Simon West). *Woolwich: Cormorant (Mulgrave Pond), Grey Wagtail (Market St), Greenfinch & Goldfinch singing in town centre, 1 f Shelduck (on Thames). (Matt Reed). 'Friday 1st June 2012 *Belhus Woods CP: Glossy Ibis '''flew north at 2:30pm (RBA) ''Observer ?? '' *Crayford Marshes: 4 Corn Bunting, Cuckoo, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret,12 House Martin, 32 Swift, 12 Swallow (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 7 Tufted Duck, 3 Common Tern, Sand Martin, singing Reed Warbler (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: Hobby low over men's bathing pond 17:35.(Allan Stewart) *New Covent Garden Market: male Kestrel - first one seen for several months (Michael Mac). *Rainham Marshes: '''Marsh Warbler singing 08:40 below Wennington Mound, then at 09:00 in fenced marsh east of path between Serin Mound and Aveley Bay car park, before returning to Mound area. View only from mound/path, and do not enter vegetation in which bird is singing. (AT via DMi). Still 12.08 (per RBA); singing & showing occasionally 13.30-14.00; also Corn Bunting & Hobby (Andrew Self). Marsh Warbler still singing at 19:30 but very elusive, Grasshopper Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Cuckoo, also a Cream Spotted Tiger (Nick Croft et al). *Richmond Park: Red Kite 'high over pen ponds, drifting north east towards Putney at 11.30. (F Mck) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Garden Warbler in song, 3 Lesser Whitethroat in song, 2 Lapwing, 1 Skylark over, 1 Swallow, c50 Swift mostly north, 1 Kestrel (John Colmans). *Waltham Abbey: 1 Hobby low across A121 & fields opp Marriott Hotel @ 6.00pm (Nigel May). *Wanstead Park: Hobby chasing hirundines (Steve Thorpe). 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 {C}﻿﻿ Link title. *